Girl on the Balcony, Boy in the Mask
by anonymousfriend27
Summary: Adrien, feeling unwanted by his father, decides to approach Marinette as Chat Noir. As he begins to value their relationship more and more, Chat Noir finds that he has to question feelings- feelings that he thinks could never change- for Ladybug, and the girl behind the mask.
1. Friendship

**So this is a new story with 3 parts again (I like the number 3, okay?). I started reading a lot of fan fics exploring the relationship between Marinette and Chat Noir, and thought I'd write my own version. I thought that the idea of Chat Noir talking going to Marinette as a chance to get to know her without all the self-consciousness and falling over, and Marinette getting to know her partner outside of the danger of akuma attacks would be very interesting to think about.**

**As always, check me out on FictionPress. There's also a new fan fic that my friend, Speckleflower, and I are working on. Not sure when it'll be ready- we tend to get distracted by debating ships and whether Natalie is a terrible person- but it's going to be epic.**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Marinette sat at her desk, staring at the sheet of paper in front of her. She tapped her pen against the corner, wishing that if she could just _look_ hard enough, everything she wanted to say would just magically appear there. She knew she was getting nowhere, already have been in this situation two nights this week. She glanced up at her calendar with a sigh; it was Wednesday. How was she supposed to tell Adrien how she felt if she couldn't talk to him, or even _write_ to him.

"This is hopeless," she exclaimed, pushing her chair away from her desk, "Tikki, what-" But even her kwami had given up, although Marinette couldn't be upset by the sight of Tikki's sleeping body. Marinette wondered over to her, stroking her friend's tiny cheek.

There was a sudden knock, making Marinette jump, spinning around to find the source of the noise. The knock came again, and she was surprised to find that it wasn't coming from the trapdoor below her feet, but the one above her. Closing the lid to the box that Tikki slept in, Marinette opened the trapdoor cautiously, peering out into the dark. At first she saw nothing, so she climbed further, stepping onto the balcony. Then she saw him; a figure clad in black leather, almost blending into the sky. Her partner- "Chat Noir?"

He turned around, and the only thought Marinette had was how sad he looked. Taken aback, she stepped away, and fell through the trapdoor into her room.

Before she could react, Chat Noir was by her side. She winced, sitting up. "Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked. She nodded, standing up. The fall had hurt, but her injuries were a lot less minor than she'd had before. "I'm okay," she told him, "What are you doing here?" Chat Noir blushed, apparently embarrassed. It was so out of character that Marinette had to try very hard not to comfort him. Ladybug might've know him, but he and Marinette had barely met. She knew that she'd have to be careful not to say anything too revealing, or to make him think that they knew each other.

"I don't know," he answered, "I was upset, and I didn't know where to go. And then I was here." He shrugged, but Marinette knew him too well not to know he was hiding something. "How do you even know where I live?" She asked, sitting in the end of her chaise. "Oh, please. Everyone knows that this is the best bakery in Paris." Chat Noir replies with a charming smile. She brushed off his attempt at humour, "So you came to drown your sorrows in pastries?" "I wouldn't call them sorrows-"  
"Don't lie to me, Chat. I can tell you're hurting," she interrupted, motioning for him to sit beside her.

As he sat, he smiled, failing miserably at masking his pain. She was worried; how had she not seen this earlier? They'd been together only a couple of hours ago, and there's been no sign of it then, no sign he was even slightly unhappy.

Unless she'd missed it.

Marinette refused to believe that she'd been so absorbed by the akuma attack, that she hadn't noticed that her partners was so upset. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently.  
"It's just family stuff," he said, "I don't know how to tell you without revealing my identity." Marinette wasn't letting him off that easily. "Just try," she told him, "I know we don't know each other very well, but you can trust me."

Chat Noir smiled, and it was the first time it reached him eyes, "I know I can trust you." He sighed, "A few years ago, my mother... disappeared," he swallowed, as if it was something he wasn't quite ready to accept. "And since then, my father's been so distant. It's like I lost both my parents." Marinette was shocked. She had no idea that her partner's life was so... lonely. She instantly felt his pain, as if it was her own.

"That's awful, Chat, but what made you come here _today_?" She hated to ask, but she had to know. What had changed? He didn't answer, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap. Marinette thought that she might have crossed a line. She put a hand his knee, and he finally met her eyes. "Please, Chat, talk to me." She was practically begging. Marinette knew it was a risk. This was not a stranger's reaction. She hoped he wouldn't read much into it.

Marinette was surprised to see tears well up in Chat Noir's eyes, though they never actually fell. "I only asked to talk to him for five minutes, but he spent the whole time telling me how inadequate I am," Chat Noir paused, but she could tell there was more, "And- And I just snapped. To be honest, I came here because I was scared I'd get akumatised and I don't know anyone else-"

Marinette stopped his words with a hug, unable to keep herself from comforting him, and no longer concerned about pretending she didn't know him. She felt him stiffen at her embrace, but didn't move away. After a moment, he relaxed into her arms.

Marinette knew that the only reason anyone reacted to affection like _that_, was because they weren't used to it. The thought only made her pull him closer.

Eventually, reluctantly, she let go. "Thank you, Marinette," he said quietly, "I really needed that." His eyes shone with a strange intensity, though she wasn't sure what it was. She was lost in it for a moment. "You deserve it, kitty." She told him. He smiled shyly, his gratitude very clear, but it quickly faded away. "If I deserve it, then why can't I do anything right?" He asked. It was a question she couldn't answer. She felt an undeniable dislike for Chat Noir's father, whoever he was was, but that didn't help her understand him at all.

"I can't tell you that, Chat," she said finally, "Only remind you that he's wrong." This time, it was Chat Noir who initiated the hug. Marinette looked up at him. He was perfect, she realised, kind, smart, handsome, funny- excluding the cat puns. She tilted her head to the side, letting him know she was observing him, "I think you're perfectly adequate." He stepped away with mock shock, "What are you suggesting, Marinette?" She laughed as he grinned. "That's more like it," She said quietly. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and when she did, Chat Noir's shock seemed to become real.

"How did you do that?" He asked, "I can't believe you managed to do make me laugh. When I came here, I didn't think I'd ever laugh again." Marinette sighed in relief. That was something she could answer, "All I did was decide to care," she told him, "That's what I do for my friends." His smile faltered for a second. "I- I don't have many friends." He admitted, looking away. She put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her, "You've got me."

**—**

**So, what do we think of that? I don't know. Leave a review!**


	2. Confessions

**This is part 2 of 3 chapters in Girl in the Balcony, Boy in the Mask (GBBM( Because I'm lazy)). You have Speckleflower to blame for me posting this today- I was planning on posting on FictionPress, but here I am. So if you're having fun, it's her fault. So go read her first fan fic, and show her the same love that you showed me on my first fan fic!**

**I'd also like to quickly mention that i wrote these on my phone so sometimes the spacing is bit off, with parts that are meant to be on different lines that just aren't. The layout should improve soon, as I've been saving for a laptop.**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

Chat Noir leaned against a cool, metal beam, looking out over Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower. They're been an akuma attack earlier that day, but he and Ladybug had decided to still meet up for a patrol that night. She was late, but Chat Noir was quite happy to just enjoy his time away from his life, and all the problems that came with it, while he waited for her to turn up.

He closed his eyes, holding onto the bar behind him and leaning over the edge. The air rushed past him, and he relished the feeling of freedom it gave him. "Careful, kitty," said someone behind him, startling him from his thoughts. He opened him eyes and spun around, recognising the voice. Ladybug smiled at him, as he jumped gracefully over the bar, landing in a crouch. "Just enjoying the night, M'Lady."

They set off on patrol, Ladybug leading the way through the empty streets. It was a route that they'd used before, so Chat Noir wasn't surprised when they got to the end quite quickly, finding themselves on top of a building not far from where they began. "In a hurry?' He asked when they stopped.

"I've just got some work to do," she told him, a little too fast for him to completely believe her. From that, he knew it was something personal.

"Okay," he stated with a shrug, hoping to reassure her that her lie had worked. She started to walk away but then froze, turning towards him, "I think this is the first patrol we've ever been on, where you didn't flirt once." He laughed at her genuine shock, but realised that he hadn't thought about his feelings for her the whole time. "Disappointed, bugaboo?"

"Why would I be?" She asked him. After a moment of thought, she added with a grin, "Chat Noir, did you get yourself a girlfriend?"

Reluctantly, he confessed. "I've been visiting someone, but she's not my girlfriend." "As Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, slightly breathless. He was surprised by her reaction. He'd thought she'd be more angry with him, for misusing his miraculous. "Yes." He responded quietly, still half expecting her to shout. He looked away, feeling more than a little guilty. He felt a hand on him arm, and looked up to she Ladybug standing right beside him. "It's okay, Chat, I'm glad you have someone," she said, smiling warmly. "Me too,"  
"She must be pretty amazing," she continued, taking on a playful smile, "I've never seen you so happy." He knew she was joking, but answered seriously, realising every word he said was true, "I'm lucky. I'm not sure I could've got through last month without her." He saw the ghost of a satisfied smile appear on her face, but she hid it quickly.

It took that second, as he looked at her, to realise something was different. She was the same; the same costume, the same personality. But it was different for him. Before, given the chance to observe her like this, he would feel his pulse increase, his heart beating too fast. He'd hang on her every word, search for any opportunity to compliment her. When he looked at her now, he didn't feel that.

_What about Marinette... _His heart stopped. Did he have feelings for Marinette? He wasn't sure. It wasn't the same as it was with Ladybug, but maybe- "I- I think I might..." He trailed off in disbelief. If he loved Ladybug, then how could he have feelings for Marinette too? What- "You think you might what?" Ladybug asked him. Chat Noir didn't know how to answer. He couldn't answer. His mind was going in circles, and he was unable to form a clear thought. "I just- I just can't-" he didn't know how to finish his reply. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Chat, are you falling in love with her?" She asked suddenly. His gaze flew up to meet hers. How did she know? Ladybug looked as surprised as he was, as if she'd spoken before she'd even formed the thought. Was he? "I don't know," he told her, feeling completely lost, "I shouldn't be, but I am. I think I'm falling in love with her."

It was an admission to not only Ladybug, but also to himself, and Ladybug seemed to understand that. "It's okay, Chat, you don't need to go shouting it from the roof tops. Take some time, figure it out." Despite her encouragement, Chat Noir could barely move. His felt a soothing hand on his back, rubbing circles. Eventually, his limbs seemed to defrost, but when his voice returned it was hoarse and small, "Thank you for staying with me."

She smiled, "Of course. I couldn't leave you like that." She looked oddly curious, but seemed to decide not to pursue it. Chat Noir let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to relying on people," He told her, feeling more like his usual self, "The people in my life aren't the best at... well, being there." He saw a mischievous glint appear in Ladybug's eye, "Would you say that they're not exactly," she paused, making sure he was paying attention, "Clawsome?"

"Did you just-" He stopped speaking, eyes wide, "Make a cat pun?" He laughed and felt a pressure on his shoulders fall away. Ladybug sighed, "The things I'd do to see you happy." She said with disgust, "But I really do have to go now," Chat Noir smiled, and nodded, "Me too."

**—**

Marinette whispered her transformation phrase once she was back in her room, the space filling with a pink glow for a second. Chat Noir had fallen in love with a girl who he was visiting. "Marinette?" And that girl was her. And he'd confessed to Ladybug and not her, so she had to pretend she didn't know. "Marinette." How was she going to do that? How could she pretend she didn't know that he loved her? And did that mean that he didn't love Ladybug anymore? "Marinette!"

Marinette tripped over her own feet, falling over as her kwami shouted in her face. "Marinette, you knew he was visiting someone. How did you know?" Tikki asked. Marinette hadn't told her kwami about her and Chat Noir's meetings. She knew that Tikki wouldn't approve, and didn't want to have to stop seeing him. Over the last month, she'd come to anticipate his visits, and they'd both become quite comfortable talking to each other. Honestly, Marinette knew it was a miracle that she'd been able to keep it from Tikki that long.

"Because I'm the one he visits, Tikki," she said, averting her gaze, "I really wanted to tell you, and I know it's a terrible idea, but... but-" Tikki laughed, and Marinette looked up, surprised that Tikki was finding it funny. "You really think you're the first miraculous holder to talk to their partner as their alternative identity?" Marinette hadn't thought of it like that before. If Tikki was as old as she said she was, then there must of been hundreds of Ladybugs. "So you're not mad?" Marinette asked quietly, still afraid she'd ruined their friendship. "Oh I'm mad, Marinette, but not because you're meeting Chat Noir, just because you didn't tell me." Marinette sighed in relief, sitting in the chair by her desk. "It's very dangerous. If he accidentally says something about himself that he shouldn't, or if you say something that only Ladybug would know, then there'd be chaos."

"I thought you'd say that," she mumbled, not sure she wanted Tikki to continue. "But I think that tonight, you really helped him. And I don't think you'd have been able to do that without his visits," Marinette practically glowed under her kwami's praise, so unexpected compared to the telling off she thought she'd get. "You did well tonight," Tikki finished, "I'm actually quite proud of you. Except for that pun."

Marinette grinned, but the happiness fell away as her conversation with Chat Noir came flooding back. "He said he loves me, Tikki. What do I do with that?" Tikki shrugged, "It just shows, that even if he doesn't know it, it's not just Ladybug he loves, but you as well."

"And he's my best friend, but I don't feel that way about him," Marinette leant back, almost falling off her chair, "Why do boys have to be so complicated?"

Before Tikki could respond, there was a soft call from the trapdoor above her. "Mari? Are you awake?" Tikki dived out of view, phasing through the floor. Marinette hadn't been expecting Chat Noir to turn up that night, but composed herself quickly enough. "Come in, kitty." She responded.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, landing very naturally on the floor, in almost the exact spot to frequently fell. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Who else would not only turn up in the middle of the night, but also come in through the roof?"

"Well when I so rudely landed on your roof unannounced, I heard that last question. Boy trouble?" He smiled cheekily, hiding something a little more dark behind it. _Jealousy_. She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't feel the same way as him. She wasn't supposed to know; but that didn't change the fact that she did. Perhaps the only way she could think to tell him, was to use the same tactic she'd used at as Ladybug. Tell him about Adrien.

Marinette knew that this was a perfect opportunity. Chat Noir had actually asked, although technically she'd been talking about him, but he didn't need to know that. "There's a boy in my class who I've had a crush on since... well, forever." She could barely look at him, but not out of embarrassment, but because she knew how much this would hurt him.

When she finally did look at him, she saw something like hope and interest in his eyes. Had she been wrong about his feelings? She continued, "I suppose it would be more accurate to say I'm in love with him. But I can barely talk when I'm near him, never mind tell him how I feel."

Chat Noir tensed up, as if he'd realised something, but Marinette had no idea what he could have got out of that. "What's his name?" He asked her after a moment. She could tell he'd put a lot of thought into it, before he spoke. Marinette was surprised to see all signs of jealously gone, so she was confident when she answered.

"Adrien Agreste."

**—**  
***Love square chaos intensifies***


	3. Tears

**I actually had to draw a diagram to explain the love square to myself this morning. It's getting very complicated if you add arrows to describe if each person knows about the others feelings...**

**Ignoring that, I couldn't think of a good way to end this so it might end up being longer than I thought. If you're enjoying it, then yay, I guess?**

**—**

Chat Noir gaped at Marinette. _He_ was the boy she was in love with? Marinette loved him... He could swear his heart was going to break through his chest, it was beating so hard. "Adrien Agreste?" He repeated, frozen. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, wide and uncontrollable. Marinette looked confused, "Do you... know him?"

Chat Noir nodded, "You could say that." He couldn't drag his eyes away from her face. He'd been in love with her for a while, although he hadn't allowed himself to feel it. He didn't want to betray Ladybug. He really didn't. He loved them both; Chat Noir didn't know whether that was possible, whether it was right to love them both.

But all his doubts were lost to him as he looked at her. She was so _beautiful_. "If I detransformed right now, what would you do?" He asked, breathlessly. Marinette's eyes widened in shock, and she looked completely terrified. "Why would you do that, Chat?" She asked him, incredulously, "You'd reveal your identity." He smiled shyly, feeling slightly self-conscious, "I think you'd like who I am under my mask." He told her, "It gives me the confidence I need to protect Paris, the freedom, but it also hides me."

"It protects you too, kitty." Marinette whispered, "Besides, I'm not sure I can imagine you being any less confident." Chat Noir looked away, ignoring her attempt to lighten the mood. He frowned, thinking of all the times he'd be weak in front of Marinette, both as Adrien and Chat Noir. Could she really love him? She said she did, but Marinette had never loved him as Chat Noir. Adrien wasn't really him, and he only ever felt he could be himself when he was hidden behind his mask.

He laughed at the irony.

"Chat Noir is my identity, Mari, not my civilian self. He's not me." She moved closer to him, clearly concerned. Marinette led him to her chaise, reminding him of the first night he'd appeared on her roof. "Then why show me who you are, if I've already seen?" She asked him. Chat Noir could tell that she was trying to convince him not to detransform. He bit his lip, unsure what to do. He wanted her to know, to see him, to be with him- but if he told her, and Hawkmoth found out, she might become a target.

He sighed, and he could tell that Marinette thought she'd won. Chat about wasn't ready to give up, "You didn't answer." "I would look away," she told him, "Because if Hawkmoth knew, and he caught me, I don't know if I'd be strong enough not to tell him." He was surprised. He'd never realised that Marinette was so logical, as if she'd thought about it before. "I'm not sure I care." He said, smiling, "Sharing this with you, Mari, would be worth it." Marinette gasped, "Worth your miraculous?" Chat Noir nodded, knowing he was telling the truth.

Marinette blushed, and Chat Noir couldn't help the jolt of pleasure at her distress. He was happy that she knew how he felt about her, at least in that minor way. Something told him that she did know how he felt, although he wasnt sure why he thought it. She at least knew that he trusted her. "I can't believe that, kitty." She told him. He took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him, "You really should. I wouldn't lie to you." Marinette looked away, "I know, but I'm not sure you're thinking clearly." He tried to catch her eye, but she avoided his gaze, "You seemed distracted by something when you turned up tonight." Did she know? That he was falling for her?

She was blushing again, but this time Chat Noir couldn't enjoy it. "I don't think you're thinking of the consequences." Chat Noir blinked at her. Was he thinking? He wasn't sure he had considered what would happen; Marinette would be in danger- he'd thought of that already- but he shuddered to think about Ladybug's reaction. She would be disappointed in him. He would be disappointed in himself.

"I think you'd regret telling me. Maybe not immediately, but eventually." Marinette told him. Chat Noir felt anger spark within him. As much as he'd be ashamed, or _hate_ himself for putting her in danger, he knew that he would never- _never_\- regret telling her. "Do you actually believe that?" He asked her, quietly, outraged. She nodded, "I- I know you'll deny-" "No!" He hissed, "Absolutely not." Marinette flinched at his tone, and his rage melted away. "I couldn't regret it, Marinette. If you let me show you, you'd understand."

"I didn't think you trusted me that much," she told him, still avoiding his eyes. "Don't look so surprised. You're the most important person in both my lives, Mari."

He didn't realise what he'd said until he saw the look on her face. "You- you know me?" Marinette asked. Chat Noir looked at the floor, afraid of what he'd done . He was _so_ careful. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

Despite his fear, Chat Noir couldn't hide that he was glad she knew. Maybe she'd just let him do it now. "Chat, please. You _can't_ tell me." She was practically begging, and the dismay he saw in her expression hurt his heart, "There is a reason, I swear, but I can't tell you. If I do then- then I-" He saw tears fill her eyes, spilling over as she tried to contain them.

Before she could say anymore, he pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Mari," he whispered, "I didn't realise that my secret meant so much to you." Her pain was worse than anything he'd ever endured; no akuma, or snide comment from his father, had caused him more agony than knowing that he caused Marinette's tears. He hadn't just let a few details slip, he'd made her go into full-on panic mode. He realised how self-serving he'd been, he'd barely thought about how she would react. "It was a selfish wish. I shouldn't have said anything, Mari."

To his surprise, Marinette moved away from him, eyes bright with fury. "Don't you dare blame yourself!" She growled, "But you really shouldn't have told me." Her voice fell into a tiny gasp as her mind seemed to calculate something. Chat Noir could see the cogs whirring in her brain, something finally clicking into place, "There really aren't many people that I know, who haven't been akumatised." She told him gravely.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible. What had he done? Marinette didn't want to know, just like Ladybug didn't want to know. Maybe no one wanted to know who he was. "It just happened, I didn't mean to say anything."

He could hardly breathe, guilt strangling him. He didn't look at Marinette, his shame coming in overwhelming waves. At this point, if she asked him to leave, to get out of her house, he wouldn't be surprised. He would go willingly. One glance at Marinette's face, and he knew his assumptions were wrong.

While still tear-stained, her expression was more contemplative than angry. She looked deep in thought, chewing the inside of her cheek as she stared at him. He saw her eyebrows furrow and knew she'd come to a decision.

"Detransform." She said, "Just do it."

"What?" He asked, sure he'd heard her wrong. She _wanted_ him to detransform? "Detransform." She repeated, meeting his eyes this time. He saw determination there. "But you said-" Marinette stopped him, "I need you to do this, Chat," she told him, "I need to see it." Her voice was steady and calm, although Chat Noir could sense the chaos, just below the surface, expertly hidden. He briefly wondered where she'd learned to control her emotions like that. "Are you sure?" He asked, hesitant to actually go through with it.

He'd been so certain before. But then her tears... He couldn't even think about doing that again. She nodded, but Chat Noir still hesitated. "Mari, I can't cause that pain again. I just _can't_." Marinette looked shocked, as if she hadn't seen how much he cared until that moment. "Chat, I- it's different. Please." She stuttered, but still looking completely certain. It reminded him of when Marinette talked to Adrien. He'd never been able to work out why she couldn't talk to him. It was partly why he'd carried on turning up to talk to her- he wanted to get to know her better, without whatever stopped her from talking to him.

Marinette's eyes pleaded with him, making it hard for him to resist. "If I do this, promise me you won't freak out." He demanded, hoping his voice didn't betray his nerves. "I promise." She told him, and Chat Noir could see she was sincere.

He nodded in reply, taking a deep breathe, "Plagg, claws-"

**—**

**Ha- couldn't resist the cliff hanger. Yeah, sorry about that. Well... I'm not really sorry. It was just getting a bit long so I decided to cut it short. They'll be a new chapter soon, so don't worry and stay tuned... Leave a review, have a nice day, and try not to die while doing those things :)**


	4. Unmasked

**I didn't post for so long! Stupid school and stupid homework got in the way. But I'm back, and this super long to make up for it. Let's just say that is a good job I'm an insomniac or I'd be exhausted right now (It's 01:08 in England). Enjoy reading this monster!**

**—**

"-in."

Marinette was frozen.

She'd thought she was right, but before that moment she hadn't quite believed that Adrien was Chat Noir. _Chat Noir is Adrien._

Adrien. Agreste.

The only person her age that she knew had never been akumatised. _Of course it's him_. She'd admitted her feelings for him... That wasn't helping her accept his identity. By trying to deflect Chat Noir's advances, she'd confessed to him. She'd finally done it. No wonder he was so curious to learn the name of the boy she loved. No wonder his jealousy had disappeared so quickly.

Something small and soft jabbed her in the ribs and she was startled from her thoughts. She was about to chastise the kwami (Marinette assumed it was Tikki, trying to get her attention) but she stopped. What had she done?

She'd been so caught up in confirming her suspicions, she hadn't stopped to consider the consequences. If she knew Chat Noir's identity, then how could she not reveal herself? But Marinette hadn't thought of that; and now it was too late.

"You worked it out, didn't you, Mari?" Adrien didn't look like himself, or Chat Noir. It wasn't the absence of his suit, or even the kwami hovering over his shoulder.

No, it was his confidence. Or lack of it.

She'd always admired his cool attitude under pressure, years of modelling for his father had made him used to people looking. Even when Marinette could tell he was uncomfortable, he barely showed it. And Chat Noir- even in the heat of battle, he still found time to flirt or think up his ridiculous puns. This Adrien was neither, none of Chat Noir's swagger, none of Adrien's calm.

The Adrien before her was a nervous wreck. She'd been staring too long, leaving his question unanswered. _Don't be a coward_. She swallowed, "I needed to see... to believe it." Adrien wouldn't meet her eyes, focussing, instead, on the ring on his finger- the black cat miraculous.

It made sense now why he never took it off; not at school, not when he slept, not even for photo shoots. She'd seen him once, his reaction when someone asked him to take it off. He'd snapped, something he rarely did. Marinette understood now.

Adrien's kwami floated up to his ear, whispering something- encouragement, maybe- and she saw Adrien smile. Marinette sighed in relief as he seemed to steel himself, regaining some composure.

"I'm really sorry, Mari," he told her, "I know you didn't want to know, and I shouldn't have dropped this burden on you. It's- it's not fair-"  
"Adrien, stop," she interrupted, summoning all the Ladybug confidence she could, "I asked for this. Maybe, at the start, I didn't trust myself; but in the end, you didn't force this on me, I chose it."

"What changed?" Adrien asked quietly, hesitantly. Marinette sighed, "When I realised who you were, I knew I would keep your secret, no matter what." "But why? Why does me being Adrien make anything different?" Marinette blushed at his question. Was he really going to make her confess her love all over again. It was simple the first time, when Chat Noir was just a good friend, someone she trusted- cared for- but never felt awkward around. Now, he was _Adrien_.

"I- I care about Chat. But I also care about Adrien. So I just- I just knew that I could keep it for both of you..." She heard her voice fade away, the slight lie tasting bitter on her tongue. It was true that the knowledge that she cared about them both had solidified her trust in herself, but that would never be the only reason. Marinette would do anything for Adrien Agreste, even if that meant giving up her miraculous, or fighting off a thousand akumas. She knew she would always keep him safe.

But Marinette couldn't tell him that. For the same reason that she'd never been able to talk him about her feelings- she was scared he'd reject her. Despite knowing that he had feelings for her, Marinette couldn't bring herself to tell him. Because what if everything changed? What if he stopped loving her? What if he thought she was weak for struggling so much?

"It doesn't matter really, Mari." Adrien smiled weakly, "Adrien isn't me. He's a mask I use to please others." Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat, "Kitty..." she begun, not sure what she wanted to say to him.

Because if Adrien was a mask, who did she love?

"Adrien, I don't think that's true. I- I can't believe that." Adrien looked confused, and slightly hurt. She cursed herself silently, realising that it sounded as if she was questing his words and not herself. "That doesn't make it any less right, Marinette." Marinette flinched at the touch of bitterness in his voice, and his use of her whole name. Chat Noir rarely used it, unless they were talking about something very serious.

"It's okay if you can't accept that." Adrien told her quietly. She could tell that it wasn't okay. He got up, heading towards the trapdoor up to the roof without another word. _Do something_. "But, I've seen it!" She exclaimed suddenly, surprised at herself, "I've seen Chat Noir in you. When you're with Nino and Alya, when you're with me. The little things you do, the smiles that are different than the ones you use when you're modelling."

Adrien shook his head, "Thank you for trying, Marinette, but you don't have to lie. I know you don't see that. I don't think even _I_ could recognise my real smile anymore." Marinette stood up, feeling anger bubble within her. How dare he denounce their friendship like that, somehow strip it of all value, like the years they'd know each other meant nothing? He was so... _wrong_. It felt so wrong. It felt like a betrayal. It rose up, filling her chest, burning. "I've _had_ it with your cluelessness!" She shouted, furious tears streaming down her cheeks. Marinette wasn't quite sure when she had started crying, but she made no effort to hide her tears. Adrien's eyes widened in shock as she approached him, and as he recovered, she saw some fear there.

"Mari-" She stopped him with a glare. She heard Plagg chuckle, but ignored him, knowing he and Tikki would probably enjoy the show. The kwamis seemed to love laughing at human affairs. She didn't care. "Adrien Agreste, you are the most blind, oblivious, and- and utterly _wonderful_ person I know." Her voice softened involuntarily, "When will you get it through your thick skull that I care about you. _So_ much." She knocked her fist against his forehead gently. Marinette wanted to avoid his gaze, but made herself look, wanting him to see that she wasn't lying.

"You care about Adrien?" He asked quietly, "The mask?" Marinette sighed, slightly exasperated, "It doesn't matter. If Adrien is a mask, then clearly he's not who I care about. I guess, I care about whatever is underneath, whether that's Chat Noir, or someone completely different." "You can't care about someone you don't know, Mari. Not really." Adrien looked away, his eyes staying low, focussed on his feet.

"You managed it." She stated, her tears completely dry.

"What?" He said, stepping back, but finding he was pressed against the wall already. Marinette didn't move to give him room. She couldn't have him running away from this. "With Ladybug." She added to clarify. Marinette saw his confusion melt away, replaced by guilt. Was it because of his feelings for her? For Marinette?

"That's different. I may not know her name, but I know everything about her. She's my best friend." He mumbled, still avoiding her eyes.

Marinette felt a sharp prod in her ribs again, but she wasn't sure what Tikki was trying to tell her. She struggled to keep her features neutral, as the discomfort from the poke made her squirm. She took a deep breath. It didn't make any difference. This was a decision she had to make by herself. Whatever Tikki thought, this was her choice. "You're right." She told him, feeling more love for him than she ever had. A small smile formed on her lips. She didn't want him to know that yet; she wasn't quite sure who it was she loved, and she didn't want to lie to him. She really didn't. Could she honestly tell him that she loved Chat Noir, if that's who he chose to be?

_Not yet._

But there was something she could tell him. "You are my best friend." Adrien finally met her gaze, barely having registered her words, "Tikki, spots on." She felt her transformation rush over her, feeling the warm, pink glow wash through her body. She instantly felt calmer, more in control, her confidence growing. "Marinette! You're- you're-"

Adrien chuckled slightly, "Of course you are." His words matched her reaction perfectly. She nodded, "Of course." Adrien groaned, "Oh God, I confessed my love to you _twice_, once to Ladybug for Ladybug, and then to Ladybug, but for Marinette." Marinette giggled, "I did that too." She reminded him.

His face fell, and Marinette's laughter died in her throat. "You did. But- but Adrien-"  
"I know, he's not real. The model, the _perfect_ boy, Adrien Agreste," Marinette waved her hands in the air to add extra effect to her sarcastic comment, "But you really think I'm _that_ shallow, kitty?" Marinette was slightly upset that he'd think that she would fall in love with him for his looks, or his money, or his fame. It just added to the sense of betrayal she felt, before reminding herself that it wasn't his fault. Marinette knew that Adrien's father had often treated him unfairly, and that Adrien had never felt that his father really wanted him. So it wasn't hard to believe that Adrien would think Marinette didn't love him for, well, him. Still, she struggled to feel sympathy.

"Marinette, I don't mean it like that. It's just-"  
"No! There is no 'it's just'. I _hated_ you, Adrien!" Marinette was practically shouting. She saw tears pooling in his eyes, never quite falling. "I hated you when I first met you, because you were that _amazing_, pretty boy who looked down on everyone else."

All her pent up feelings came spilling out, everything she'd wanted to say since that day. "But then you weren't. And it was like I'd just opened my eyes for the first time. It made me who I am." Marinette felt her gratitude threatening to send her into hysterics, "It made me kinder, it made me look closer, look at people for what they _are_\- not what I _think_ they are. You did that."

Adrien slipped down the wall until he reached the floor. Marinette crouched in front of him. She cupped his cheek with her gloved hand, "If the person that gave me that wasn't real, then I guess none of the wisdom he gave me is real either."

He leaned against her touch, the only sign that he was still conscious. "Tikki, spots off." Her transformation dropped, and all the doubt she'd had consumed her all over again, almost knocking her over. "Go Marinette!" Tikki shouted, hugging her neck. Tikki glanced at Adrien with concern. He didn't react, "You could've of been a little more... gentle." Marinette raised an eyebrow at her, "It was hard enough trying to form a coherent conversation with this self-conscious idiot without you poking me in the ribs, Tikki."

"Seriously, Sugarcube?" Plagg said, appearing from wherever he'd been hiding, "You were poking her?" Tikki scowled at him, "At least I had the decency to be there for her! What were you doing to help Adrien that whole time?"

"Plagg gave me freedom." Adrien said quietly. Both Marinette and the kwamis turned to look at him. "And friendship." Plagg smirked at Tikki, with an expression that showed exactly how smug he was. Yet when he spoke, Marinette could feel he was genuine, "Thanks, kid." Tikki dragged him away, muttering something about letting the children sort themselves out.

"Is that story true?" Adrien asked her, "About how I- I..." She nodded, letting her hand drop from his face. It felt very empty without his warmth. "You weren't surprised that I'm Ladybug?" She asked him, wondering if he'd guessed it already. "Because you're _her_, Mari, every cell in your body lives to help others- even at your own expense. I think I'd seen it, but my brain denied it all the same." He caught her gaze, and Marinette was lost in the intensity of his eyes. The green almost glowed, bright and sparkling. "Can you say the same?" He asked.

"I don't know." She whispered breathlessly, "I'm not sure I was looking. I never wanted to know who you were, Adrien, having you as my partner was enough- _is_ enough." Marinette watched his expression change from uncertain, to determined, finally settling on afraid. The fear looked so deep, so thought out, that Marinette was trapped by it. This was clearly something he thought about a lot. "You didn't want to know." He sighed, as if he'd expected as much.

"No." Marinette warned him, and she could see him flinch at the disgust she couldn't keep from her voice. The idea that he even thought that she didn't want to know made her uncomfortable. The only reason she hadn't revealed her identity sooner was because of the danger. If Hawkmoth found out, he'd have his secret weapon. "I never needed to know. You were _always_ there, the one certain thing in my life, one thing I was sure of. I never thought about your identity, because I already knew you, and I didn't need anything else." She was just so angry at him. How could he think that? It was impossible to not want to know Adrien Agreste; sure, for some it was for his material value, but for her, it was different.

Marinette would never be able to live without him, crush or not. She may have loved him, but that would mean nothing without his friendship. It was something she'd learned to embrace, rather than concentrating on her earth-shattering crush. It was what dragged her out of being a stuttering mess whenever he was near.

"You say that you're not Adrien. So, what? Are you Chat Noir? Are you someone completely different? Or a mixture of all of it? You get to decide. Right now, I'm giving you the chance to show me. So, Adrien Agreste, who are you?"

—

Tom sat bolt upright, not sure exactly what had woken him until he heard raised voices form above. Well, a raised voice.

It was Marinette- he would recognise his daughter's voice anywhere.

He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Sabine, who rolled over, dragging most of the sheets with her. Tom chuckled. He was going to have trouble wrestling them away from her later.

He walked up to the trapdoor that lead to Marinette's room, moving as quietly as a man his size could; which was surprisingly silent. He poked his head through the opening, so only his eyes could be seen. Tom had to admit, he was slightly afraid of what he was about to witness. In his experience, looking into a teenage girl's room was _never_ going to be a good idea.

He'd been expecting- or hoping- to just see Marinette on the phone, having forgotten she wasn't alone in the house. Or even that someone had snuck in to talk to her. Maybe that boy she was always on about, Adrien. Tom liked the boy, but he couldn't have him creeping around Marinette, especially at night, without his permission.

What he didn't expect to see was Ladybug, suit melting of her body to reveal his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

He felt oddly proud of her, despite his confusion and disbelief. Tom took in the rest of the scene. He'd been right about one thing, at least, leaning against the wall was Adrien Agreste. Marinette crouched in front of him, a hand on his cheek.

He looked completely lost and defeated, but he didn't look surprised that Marinette was Ladybug. Tom wondered why Marinette had chosen to tell him. He couldn't believe that she was using her status as a hero of Paris to impress him. No, he was sure that this was something different, he was sure that something bigger was going on.

His eyes were drawn to movement beside Marinette's head. A small, red creature hovered there, along with another creature, very similar but black with cat ears. Marinette looked very comfortable with them, the red creature snuggling against her neck. The black creature had a arrogant smirk, but Tom could somehow sense the affection within the three. Adrien was still too out of it, Tom noticed, to join in with their conversation, although he seemed to say something that melted the black creature's smirk into a genuinely warm smile.

Lost in thought, Tom had forgotten to listen to a word any of them were saying. "You say that you're not Adrien. So, what? Are you Chat Noir? Are you someone completely different? Or a mixture of all of it? You get to decide. Right now, I'm giving you the chance to show me. So, Adrien Agreste, who are you?" Marinette said, with a determined frown. Tom knew the look well. Adrien was screwed. He thought about her words. _Are you Chat Noir?_ So that meant that Adrien was Chat Noir? It instantly made more sense that she would share her identity with him.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Mari." Adrien admitted, "I can't tell you." Marinette softened, Tom was shocked at the pure love in her eyes. How did Adrien not see it? "Then I'll tell _you_." She stated, pulling him up with her as she stood up. "You are kind. You are loyal, and selfless. I can't count how many times you've thrown yourself in front of me to take a hit. You are forgiving, and you always try to understand people before you judge them." Marinette shook her head, "I have no idea how you deal with your father. You love him and he gives you nothing back." Tom smiled at the irony of her words; perhaps she understood that more than she realised.

Tom watched Adrien carefully. The poor boy looked awestruck, Marinette's words clearly hitting him for the first time. "How do you see that in me? I'm not perfect, I'm just-" Marinette stopped his words by wrapping him in her arms. Adrien pulled her closer, his body trembling. Tom heard him sob. Marinette shushed him, "I know that, kitty, you're also a bit broken, and a little shy- no matter how you act as Chat."

Marinette pulled away to look at him, and Tom sighed in satisfaction. It was finally happening. "And I know that you can't accept that people love you. I hate your father for causing that doubt. All I can do, like I told that first night, all those months ago," Marinette smiled at the memory, "All I can do is remind you that that doubt- the _fear_ that I see you fight every day- it's not true."

Tom watched for Adrien's reaction. He was looking at Marinette in disbelief, and Tom thought he saw hope there. It lit him up, his whole face seeming to shine, but it didn't last long. "Name one person who loves me, Marinette."

**—**

**"Tom would recognise his daughter's voice anywhere." Sure, Tom, have you spoken to Ladybug recently?**


	5. Closer

Tom closed his eyes, shaking his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Was Adrien kidding? He felt the urge to laugh, but didn't want to be caught listening in, so he stayed silent.

Marinette chuckled, the noise slipping out in what he assumed was disbelief. "Seriously?" She laughed again, this time Tom was sure it was at Adrien's complete disregard of her. The sound was almost ugly, strangled, betraying all her pain. He almost wanted to go in there and give that Agreste boy a piece of his mind, but he stayed still. Perhaps barging in there wasn't the best idea, especially as he was sure that Marinette was finally going to make Adrien see her love for. He'd wanted that for a long time.

"Yes, Marinette, I'm serious. Name someone." Adrien told her, flinching away from her tone, clearly hurt. Tom wasn't sure whether it was his bias towards Marinette speaking, but he thought his pain paled in comparison to hers. She snorted with contempt, closing her eyes to compose herself. After a second she spoke, "I'll give you two." She held up a finger, "First, there's this girl who sits behind you in class. She's been in love with you for years. Not your fame, but the person that slipped through the cracks. When she sees him, she often ends up on the floor, in a nervous heap." Marinette held up a second finger, "Second, there's this superhero who runs around saving Paris with her best friend. She has absolute trust in him, and loves him nearly as much as the boy who sits in front of her in class- maybe more, although she never tells him that."

Tom felt a sharp tug on the bottom of his trouser leg, and looked down to see a half-asleep Sabine motioning for him to follow her back to their bedroom. He stepped off the ladder reluctantly.

Once they were sat on the end of their bed, Tom said to his wife, "I have to tell you something about Marinette." Sabine grinned, "So, you worked it out, did you? You know that she's Ladybug?" "Wait! You knew this whole time?" He exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. Sabine nodded, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I knew from the start. She doesn't know that I know. I'll let her keep her secret until she's ready to tell me." She smirked at him, "But I'm sure you'll confront her as soon as she comes downstairs tomorrow."

"I don't know what you mean I wouldn't do that I just want her to be happy so stop doing all the blaming and assuming and stuff." He mumbled, embarrassed that she'd been able to read his mind instantly. "Oh, Tom." She laughed, with a loving smile.

"But I bet you didn't know that Adrien Agreste is secretly Chat Noir." He shot back, puffing his chest out proudly. "What do you think I am, Tom, blind? It only took meeting him once to see it." Tom pouted at her, the excitement making him feel much younger. "There must be something you don't know." He stated, and Sabine put a finger to her lips. "I don't know why you were snooping around our daughter's room." Tom grinned.

"But if they love me so much, why don't they show it?" Adrien's voice came out hoarse and uncertain. It didn't make sense. Wouldn't he have noticed if his classmate, one of his closest friends, was in love with him? "Well, the girl is horribly afraid to talk to you. She'd rather stay in her nervous heap in case she messes up. She's still scared to confess because Adrien Agreste is the most brilliant, amazing person she knows, and why would he pick her?"

Marinette blushed furiously, "And the superhero- she was too caught up in loving her classmate, to give her best friend a chance." She sighed, "I guess it's too late to deny it now." Adrien heart pounded again his ribs, feeling as if it would burst out of him any moment. He couldn't speak, didn't know how to answer.

"I remember thinking once, when you came here as Chat Noir, how is it possible that people don't love you? You're so good, so perfect, and yet not." She continued, smiling softly, "You told me about your father, and I hurt. I hurt just like Adrien could make me hurt."

She reached for hand, entwining her fingers with his. His skin hummed with the warmth of her hand against his. "Mari, I'm sorry." He choked out. He hadn't been able to meet her eyes for a long time, but he looked up at her in surprise as she booped him on the tip of his nose, "Silly kitty!" Adrien saw her affection for him, and it made him shiver slightly. Did she really care? No one had told him that for a long time. "What are you sorry for?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. I guess, I'm sorry I didn't believe you- when you said you loved me..." He told her, "It's just that people don't tell me that. I don't see it, so when I do, I'm never sure what it should look like. I'm- I'm not like you. You have parents who care for you, people who tell you that everyday. I have nobody." Marinette frowned at him, an almost bitter scowl. "That's not true."

Adrien heard her breath hitch as she fought for control, "It's not true that you have nobody." Marinette's smile was small, all trace of her harsh attitude earlier disappearing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Adrien stiffened, her warmth unfamiliar to him. After a moment, he relaxed as she ignored his reaction and pulled him closer. "You've got me." She whispered.

"I don't deserve you." He told her. Adrien felt almost guilty; he'd turned up at her house, dumped all his problems on her, denied that she loved him. Marinette shouldn't have had to deal with any of that. "I don't care." She replied, looking up at him, "I- I love you." "All of you. As Ladybug, you are my partner, always there for me." Adrien remembered jumping in front of Ladybug, taking the hit so that she could continue. He knew that she had trusted him to have her back. Adrien remembered how that had felt- knowing that she trusted him. "As Marinette, you were my best friend, as Chat Noir and Adrien." Marinette chuckled, clearly remembering something as well. He thought about Marinette helping him sneak away to see his mother's movie. He'd been so grateful, so surprised that she wanted to help him. In his world, people didn't do that- be kind just because they care. "You like to think that Adrien and Chat Noir are so different, but if that's true, then how can I love them both?"

Marinette's question startled him, but she didn't give him much time to think about it, "Besides, you're not the only one." Marinette blushed, "Would you recognise the Marinette I got to be with Chat as the same girl you go to school with?" Would he? Probably not. Marinette seemed so free and confident with Chat, but with Adrien she was nervous and often avoided him. Adrien could tell that Marinette already knew his answer.

"I guess we were both hiding." He smiled, "But that never changed how much I love you." Marinette tugged him closer, an action he had thought was impossible. "Would you guys just kiss already?" Plagg yelled, interrupting their embrace. Tikki smacked the back of his head, and the kwami dissolved into a puddle of cursing and apologies. Marinette's laugh buzzed against his chest, and he could hardly feel his fingers as they clutched at her back.

How was he ever going to let her go? It was as if letting go would mean she would leave him. He couldn't have that. He's let go off his mother and she'd left. His father had given up on him. Everyone who had ever loved him had distanced themselves from him eventually. Not this time.  
"Hush, kitty. Why are you crying?" Marinette's soft voice called him back to reality. He was crying? He didn't notice. "Don't- don't leave. Please, I don't think I could- I don't think I-" Marinette brushed a strand of hair from in his eyes, her fingers finding his cheek. "I'm not going to leave." She told him gently, "What makes you think that?"

"Everyone leaves. People always go in the end." "I'm not people."

"What?" He asked, taking in her determined expression. She frowned, "I'm not just anyone, Adrien, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She stood on tip-toe, bringing her lips close to his ear, "I'm Ladybug."

She released him, taking a step back. "Besides," she begun, winking at him, "We're in my bedroom. Where am I going to go?" 


	6. Tom Knows (The End)

**Okay, this is the end :( I'm sad but it's time to move on to new horizons (I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm disappointed in myself) and I'm not sure what that will be yet, but I have at least three plans forming so it'll be coming soon.**

**Currently working on my poor, neglected Gabenath fic, What She's Do For Him (WSDFH(I like acronyms and brackets)), which I subconsciously abandoned for GBBM.**

**Since February is by far the best month (nothing to do with my birthday at all), I'm sure I'll be doing lots of writing (4 hours and counting today).**

**Also, there's some reviews I want to reply to:**

**Speckleflower- Thank you so much for reviewing everything! I really do appreciate it (I know I see you a lot but shh, I'm better at expressing emotions by writing).**

**Jeje- This review made my day! It was the first thing I saw when I woke up, and I'm not ashamed to admit that I did have a laughing fit as I walked down the stairs, resulting in me falling down them.**

**Guest (who left the scary page long review)- I was planning on writing some sort of response, but honestly, I just thought about it a lot, and decided to try and answer some of your questions in the new chapters. I hope it worked and I love that anyone spent the time writing paragraphs about something I wrote!**

**And finally, Chloe Bougeious- Wow, just wow.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much. Feedback makes me work harder, and it is the most exciting part of writing anything at all!**

**Anyway, enjoy this.**

**—**

Marinette sighed, watching Adrien standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She grabbed his hand, pulling him with her, "Come on, kitty." She climbed the ladder to her bed, flopping onto the mattress. Marinette was exhausted- all the emotions, and the fact that she hadn't slept in what felt like _days_, were catching up with her. If Adrien wasn't there, she doubted that she could've kept her eyes open at all.

Adrien sat in the edge of the bed, and Marinette could practically _see_ the uncertainty coming off him in waves. "Come on." She repeated, grabbing his arm to get him to move beside her.

Oh, how the roles had changed... Marinette remembered when she couldn't get a word out to him. He was always so calm and polite. Now she couldn't help but feel relaxed, knowing that he was her partner and her best friend. She'd thought that knowing his identity would make it harder, but now Marinette could tell she'd been wrong.

Adrien, however, looked a lot like _she_ usually did around him. She could tell that he had no idea what he should be doing. Now he was lying beside her, she couldn't see anything but his face. It was hard not to psychoanalyse him.

She ran a hand through his hair, contentment swallowing her whole. It was something she'd always thought about doing, something so simple and small that she'd felt stupid for thinking it at all. Now she was glad. Adrien closed his eyes at her touch, and Marinette saw the tension leave his body. "I can tell you're nervous, Adrien, that you're not sure what you're supposed to be doing." She smiled at him, as he opened his eyes, looking unsettled, "But that's okay- I just want to be close to you, to hold you near me. That's enough for me." Adrien nodded.

"How do you see through me like that, Mari?" He asked her quietly. She laughed, "Silly kitty, I know you too well. You haven't been able to lie to me for a long time, even if you didn't notice." His eyes shot open in surprise, as if he had never imagined that anyone would pay that much attention to him. She supposed that no one ever had.

Marinette hooked an arm around his shoulder, holding him close. She pressed her hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair again. She felt her eyes flutter as she struggled to stay awake. Adrien looped his arm over her waist, pushing her body against his so that there was no space between them. Hours ago, she wouldn't have imagined that this was how she was going to fall asleep.

His warmth lulled her, sending her to the edge of consciousness. Marinette tucked her head into the gap under his chin. He chuckled, "Comfy, are you?" He asked her, his smirk showing in his tone. She nodded, too asleep to talk, but awake enough to comprehend his words. Just about.

"Don't go anywhere, Adrien." She whispered. Marinette was too tired to think about the consequences, or how he would interpret her words. "Never." He told her, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. Marinette was sure she would have blushed at the obvious affection, but she was too far gone.

—

Tom poked his head up into Marinette's room, just as he had the night before. He noted the pair of sleeping bodies with a satisfied grin. Tom tried to ignore the fact that a boy was cuddled up so close to his daughter. He failed, squinting suspiciously at his arm thrown over Marinette's waist.

"Really, Tom?" Sabine asked him with an amused smile, "At least try to be happy for them. By your expression, I'm guessing that Adrien stayed the night." "I _am_ trying." He grumbled, getting off the ladder, "But- but-" Sabine shushed his excuses, pulling him into the kitchen with a laugh.

—

Adrien stirred, wanting to stay asleep. He was warm, _so_ warm. Marinette shifted in his arms. He grinned. She was still there, still with him, smiling in her sleep. Adrien couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen- perfection.

The sun shone though the window, making her dark hair gleam as her breath stirred it. Adrien moved a strand away from her eyes, propping himself up on one elbow. Her eyes blinked open, taking him in. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly. Marinette closed her eyes again, burying her face in his chest, "I'm not awake." He laughed, feeling her hold him tighter in an effort to go back to sleep. "I refuse to be awake." She told him, her voice muffled.

"Too late," He told her, jabbing her side, "I have to go, Mari. But you're going to have to let go first." Marinette groaned, rolling away dramatically. She was _definitely_ not a morning person. She pouted at him, "But what if I don't want you to go?" "You are unbelievably cute when you're grumpy." He told her, his smile never leaving his face. Marinette's eyes lit up suddenly, and she flung her arms round his neck. "You came back." She whispered in his ear.

"I never left, M'Lady," he asked, confused, "What do you mean?" "It doesn't matter," Marinette said, "And I don't want you getting in trouble, so you better run home before someone notices you're gone."  
Adrien frowned at her with a look of horror plastered across his face, "Are you trying to get rid of me, Mari?" She giggled, pushing his shoulder lightly, "And turn away a stray kitty? I could never!"

Adrien stretched, enjoying the heat of the sun on his back. "You're such a cat, Adrien." Marinette told him, watching him roll his shoulders. He gave her his best Chat Noir grin, "I like the sunlight. My room is always dark in mornings; it's nice here." He shivered at the thought of returning to his cold room, in his cold house, with his cold father. "My trapdoor is always open," Marinette said softly, motioning to the door above them, "And you're always welcome, Adrien."

He nodded, looking away from her, gratitude making tears well up in his eyes. Marinette pulled him into her arms, kissing his cheek, and wiping the moisture from his face. "I have to go." He mumbled, no motivation to actually move. Adrien moved anyway.

"Plagg," he called, "Get up." The black kwami floated up to eye level, clearly not impressed. "I was really cosy, you know. And you just had to wake up," he moaned, "I suppose you want to transform then."

Adrien didn't waste a second, "Plagg, claws out."

Marinette reached up to scratch the space between his ears, an involuntary purr rumbling in his chest. "I love you _so _much." She told him, "And _that_ noise," she added, "is the best thing I've ever heard." Adrien chuckled, "It's not like I can help it, so you better get used to it, M'Lady." "I hope I do." Marinette said, and Adrien felt his heart stop at that promise. A promise of a future where they were together.

"Sounds good."

—

Tom beamed at his daughter as Marinette skipped into the kitchen, looking incredibly happy for a teenager on a school morning. She hummed, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. It was time to begin his plan.

"So, Marinette, how did Adrien get out this morning?" He asked innocently.  
"The roof." She answered, oblivious to the information she had just shared. Tom said nothing to alert her, "It would be a shame if you had to go fight an akuma today. It might ruin your good mood." He added.  
Marinette froze.

"You- you- what?" She stuttered, eyes wide, "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't fight akumas- that's Ladybug and Chat Noir's job. And Adrien- he- he, umm- he was never here! Yeah, that's right." Tom felt all his restrained laughter erupt from him. He clutched the counter, fighting to stay upright. "You do realise you were shouting last night?" He asked her, "I thought I'd just check on you, and well, I know everything, Marinette."

"What did you see?" She replied, eyes narrowed. She clearly didn't want give anything more away. "I saw you transform from Ladybug, and those weird floaty things, and I know Adrien is Chat Noir. And I know he stayed the night." He counted each statement on his fingers, watching her face fall.

Her look of terror sobered him, the mischief over. "Does mum know?" She asked quietly. He nodded, "But she already knew. I don't know how long. She knew that Adrien is Chat Noir too."

"Are you... upset?" Marinette asked. He wrapped his arms around her, "Upset? That my daughter is even more brave, and strong, and selfless, than I thought she was? I'm proud." Marinette sighed in relief.

"_So_," he began casually, "Are you and Adrien a couple now?"

—

When Marinette got to school, surprised that she wasn't just on time, but early, she sat on the bottom steps up to the entrance. She hadn't felt so happy and fulfilled since long before she had met Adrien. Not since the day she learnt what it meant to fall in love, saw it for the first time.

She'd grown up being around her parents everyday, but it wasn't until she was about 12 that she realised how caring they were. Her parents' affection for each other had always been clear, it was just that Marinette had never noticed before. She saw their love and she wanted someone to look at her the same way.

And then, she'd met Adrien Agreste. When he explained the whole chewing gum incident, she'd _seen_ him. Not the spoilt brat she'd thought he was, not the cheerful, if slightly nervous, person he'd presented himself as, but the lonely boy who was just desperate to be normal; the one who wanted friends, the one who wanted to have fun, the one who just wanted acceptance.

And after seeing that, how could she not fall in love with him? It was the part of him that he'd seen in Chat Noir too- so similar, and yet so different in her head. If not his face, how hadn't she recognised his loneliness?

"Hey, girl! What are you doing here so early?" Alya's voice failed to break her away from her thoughts. Adrien and Chat Noir were the same in her head now. It was so natural, a change she hadn't even noticed, the shift from two people to one. Maybe she'd known all along.

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed, "Spill! Why are you grinning so much?" Marinette stood up, startled by Alya's proximity. "Hey Alya."

Alya eyed her suspiciously, "Seriously, Marinette, you're never this smiley in the morning." She knew it was too late to make up an excuse, "Adrien." She admitted. Alya wasn't ready to give up, "What about Adrien? This is different happy, normally you're just sort of... dreamy." "I-I-" Marinette stumbled over her words, unsure how to explain without revealing something she'd regret.

"Good morning, Mari," a voice said behind her. Alya's expression showed Marinette who it was, even if she hadn't recognised his voice. "Hi Adrien." She responded, turning around to face him. Alya's mouth fell open as Adrien pressed a kiss to her forehead, Marinette barely blushing. "What? _How?_ When?" She asked in amazement.

Marinette gave him an encouraging look, as he began, "I was struggling with my father and I didn't know where to go. I just found myself at her house- I felt so helpless, and I was scared about getting akumatised." Adrien scratched the back of his neck, glancing down at her.

Marinette saw love where she saw uncertainty once, "I kind of snuck him into my room. And I accidentally half confessed to him. He wouldn't believe me, but we got there eventually." Alya smiled at her, and then glared at Adrien.

"You know have long she's been in love with you, Agreste?" Alya asked, a dangerous edge to her voice, "_Years_, you clueless idiot." Adrien looked around awkwardly, slightly afraid. "Alya! Stop it!" She begged, noticing Alya's threatening gaze. Marinette took Adrien's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She was sure Adrien knew Alya wouldn't actually do anything, but still, her tone was pretty scary.

"I know that, Alya." He told her, "I've never regretted anything more in my life. But when I woke up this morning, and Marinette was still in my arms, I knew that I was exactly where I belonged." Adrien caught Marinette's eye, and she could tell his next words were for her, "I led there, just watching her breathe. She looked so perfect, so beautiful, that I couldn't do anything but hold on tighter."

Marinette hid her happy tears on Adrien's shoulder. "Oh kitty." She whispered, her voice muffled enough that only Adrien heard her. When she emerged from Adrien's embrace, she saw that all Alya's angry protectiveness had melted away. "You guys are too cute." She smiled.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, remembering her dad that morning. "When I saw my dad this morning, he flat out asked me how you got out of my room. I was so distracted, I just answered."  
"_You answered?_ He knew?!" Alya asked, "How? What did he say?" Marinette shrugged, "I don't know how. I spent about five minutes shouting at Adrien, so I'm guessing I woke him up and he went snooping." Adrien looked down at her slightly startled, "Everything?" He asked. Alya gave him a questioning look, which they both ignored.

"_Everything_." Marinette confirmed, "But it's okay, they understand."

Adrien relaxed, still looking concerned, but no longer too worried. "Marinette, why were you shouting at him?" Alya asked. Marinette blushed, opening her mouth to answer, knowing that what came out would be a stuttering mess. "I dismissed her love as her trying to make me feel better. She was rightfully mad." Adrien told Alya, who shook her head in disbelief. "You're something else."

Adrien gazed down at her, and Marinette found herself lost in his eyes, as cliché as it sounded in her head. He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into the touch as he had the night before.

"We're purrfect." He said, not looking away from her. Marinette groaned at the pun, Alya not understanding why she was so disgusted. "What? Is there some kind of joke that I'm not seeing?"

Marinette thought for a moment. She reached up so she was close to Adrien's ear. "She's Rena Rouge." She breathed, "Shall we tell her?" She stepped back, watching the emotions slide across his face. Finally, he grinned, nodding in agreement.

Marinette turned to Alya, excitement bubbling in her stomach as she prepared to tell her best friend the one secret she didn't know. "Remember your first day? When Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared?" Alya nodded, "Of course! Where do you think I've been living- under a rock? What about it?"

Marinette smirked, Adrien gaining his own lopsided smile. "You showed me a picture of Adrien in a Chat Noir costume, and I said it was impossible." Alya's eyes widened. "And when we did that music video! And we were both reluctant to put on the masks." Adrien added.

"When Max made that app that gave people costumes, and we both refused." Marinette told her, smiling fondly at Adrien as she tried to think of more hints.

"Then there's the random disappearances, being late all the time, being exhausted when there's nighttime akumas, unbelievable lies, terrible excuses." Adrien listed, "And the nicknames, M'Lady." Marinette couldn't help but snigger at Alya's shocked expression. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot about the nicknames, kitty. Thanks for the reminder." She told him, seeing her amusement reflected on Adrien's face.

"You're welcome, Bugaboo." Adrien responded, making Alya's mouth fall open.

"What the-"

**—**

**Hmmmmm. This ending gave me an idea... Also, good news. Tomorrow is the day; the day the awful formatting ends, the day... of the new laptop! (I'm so excited it's scary).**


End file.
